panefandomcom-20200223-history
Anita Lyfe
About the Trainer Appearance Anita is 5’ 7” tall, weighs 154 pounds. Has long black, flyaway hair, with a white ribbon tied around her head into a bow on the side to attempt to hold back her bangs. Tanned skin, often has scrapes of bruises due to her fighting. Her eyes are the most defining facial feature; one is hazel and the other red. She has a well toned, not quite muscular figure; yet, her breasts are exceptionally large in comparison to her torso. She always wears black t-shirts and scuffed-up denim Capri pants, often with black and white leather boots with silver clasps. Black leather riding gloves and the never-vanquished white ribbon in her hair are her main accessories. Rarely wears make-up, usually only black eyeliner. Has a large white hiking backpack that she always carries that is filled with pretty much anything she and her Pokemon need, plus whatever else she can cram in, including her slingshot. Her Coordinator outfit is simply a white, tight-fitting body suit that she will tie different colored ribbons onto depending on her Pokemon’s outfits. Personality Anita is a fighter by nature. Extremely competitive and headstrong, she’s liable to fight anyone who challenges her, yet she won’t go looking for fights. She gets excited when she gets into tough battles, but grows frustrated when her opponents don’t offer her much of a challenge. When she loses, she becomes intrigued by her opponent, and good-naturedly asks for training tips from them, as she aspires to become stronger. Winning, on the other hand, is her cue to start pointing out everything her opponent did wrong, from what the Pokemon could work on, to when the trainer messed up. Her keen sense of observation is liable to both come in handy and get her into trouble. However, she has an EXTREMELY short attention span. This causes trouble for her Pokemon as she may randomly switch from telling them one attack to another. Out of battle, she isn’t much different. Anita is highly competitive with others around her, and becomes spazzy whether she’s alone or not. She is always finding new ways to entertain herself, she’s one big bundle of randomness wrapped up into a single package with a bow on top (literally). However, there is one major difference; she tends to ignore her surroundings, which results in her getting lost very often. Through it all, though, she finds ways to turn this “Getting lost” thing into a reason to train and find inspiration for her coordination techniques. On coordination, Anita finds ways to turn her Pokemon’s moves into things she and they have seen, whether it’s something so simple as a flower’s appearance or the intense way a landscape can be so beautiful it takes your breath away. Flashy, yet subtle, her techniques can hold the attention of even the most unimpressible, Simon-like judges. The same goes for the way she dresses her Pokemon. Anita does have a picky side to her. She hates when her Pokemon’s outfits don’t look like she wants them to, and will actually tear them apart and start over if she deems it necessary. History Before Journey Anita was born into an upper middle-class family in Viridian City in Kanto. The middle child of Wesker Lyfe, a coordinator judge, and Harmony Lyfe, a well-known breeder, Anita had a fairly simple childhood. Her older brother, Visten, followed in their mother’s footsteps and became a breeder, and her younger sister was her father’s favorite, as she was the cutest little monster, ever handed a baton. Yes, Nilly is the family Coordinator prodigy. Anita was the attention seeker, always getting into fights, getting dirty and breaking stuff. She could beat up any boy that she met and she loved rolling down the hills in the park. She (unfortunately for her peers) also found out about the amazing invention of the slingshot, and spent long weeks ditching school to practice with her own hand-made one. Of course, she broke things, as she had the bright idea of going up on top of her house by climbing out her bedroom window and climbing the drainpipes. She caused no end of trouble for her parents, which only became more apparent when her father was transferred all the way out to the Furroh region, which she’d never even heard of. Wesker Lyfe was apparently going to be helping judge coordinator contests. So, when moving day came, Anita ran up to her now empty bedroom, climbed out the window, and proceeded to pelt onlookers and family members below her with her stash of pebbles that she had hid on the roof, much to her parent’s utter displeasure. She was a crack-shot aim. Every pebble found a mark, be it person or packing box. No Pokemon were hit, miraculously, as there were more Pokemon than people in the crowd below. Anita’s antics weren’t entirely due to the fact that she didn’t want to move. She had decided that she’d had enough of being ignored. She was 15, and she hadn’t even been allowed to get her own Pokemon and Trainer’s License. Infuriated, Anita had angrily said she wanted to “kick all of their butts.” This of course was destined to get her grounded. Her mother, Harmony, had decided it was necessary for drastic action, and instructed her Pokemon to grab Anita and put her in the back of a moving crate. Anita would never hurt a Pokemon, so she had no choice but to tuck her slingshot into her shirt and kick and scream profanities at the crowd below her while being carried down by her mother’s pair or Fearows. Anita was left in the moving crate with a portable training potty, and her ever-so-useful backpack which had about forty-nine chocolate bars and nineteen bottles of soda which was her usual stock of vittles. Not too much of a problem; Anita was freakishly low-maintenance for a girl. Spending the entire trip in the crate was perhaps the only reason that she didn’t try to run away during the trip to Furroh. When she was finally let out in Baccate, she immediately took off running. She wasn’t the type to stay still for very long, and she had way too much energy. She ran and ran until she came to the only place that was more than two stories high. Anita immediately began scaling the building, getting all the way up onto the roof before she stopped to take her backpack off and rest. Anita stayed there for nearly an hour before the wind picked up and she decided to start climbing down. She got up, and walked towards her backpack. As she bent down, the ribbon in her hair suddenly came untied, and began to flutter in the breeze. She ignored it for a moment, then saw a pink smudge whizzing towards her. Anita began to straighten up into a standing position. She turned her head, only to get a face full of warm fuzzy Pokemon! A Skitty, cuter than cute, was attached to her head. And it was trying to eat her hair ribbon! Anita reached up and grabbed the Skitty around the belly, trying to lift it away from her head. As she did this, she suddenly lost her footing and fell towards the edge of the roof. Crying out, Anita realized that she was going to fall. She struggled with the wriggling, face-clinging furball, sliding ever closer to the edge of the four story drop. “NO! I DON’T WANNA DIE!!!” she screamed, terror running through her. This sudden cry apparently caught the attention if a nearby Snivy that was living on the roof where she was. The little grass Pokemon was wearing a white top hat and carrying a cane. The Snivy calmly surveyed the struggle and approached Anita and the Skitty. Speaking to the Skitty, and sounding rather stuck-up and demanding, the Snivy began prodding Anita’s foot with the cane. The Skitty let go of Anita’s ribbon, making a rather unpleasant face towards the Snivy. Anita immediately began scrabling to get away from the edge of the rooftop, which only seemed to prompt the Skitty to clamp down on her pantleg. “Gah!” Anita cried. “My pants! Let go, Nyan-nyan!” The Skitty looked at her, and suddenly relinquished her pantleg. The Snivy simply stared at Anita. It seemed to be rather amused. The Skitty, on the other hand, turned and meowed in the direction of what looked like a nest. Two more Pokemon crawled out, a rather scruffy looking Growlithe and a teary-eyed Mankey. The two new Pokemon watched Anita, wide-eyed, from a distance, almost as if frightened of her. At least until the Skitty jumped up and landed on her head, that is. At which point, the other two charged and tackled her. The whole group of them ended up falling right on top of the poor Snivy, who proceeded to screech at the top of its little lungs at them. This scene was perhaps the reason Anita decided to become a trainer. The Snivy alone gave her reason to try a coordinator act, especially if it meant giving her father heck. So Anita’s journey began… Well, AFTER she went home, all four Pokemon in tow, to grab some supplies. The Skitty on her head, the Mankey attached to her right calf, Snivy riding atop her backpack shouting what sounded like orders, and the Growlithe skipping along happily behind. The house was empty of people when she returned; it took her almost three hours to retrace her steps, so it wasn’t really any surprise that everybody left to do whatever it was they did. Anita only grabbed what she needed: Chocolate bars, bottles of soda pop, Oran Berries, Potions and a wad of Pokeballs, one for each Pokemon plus five extras. After that, well… In Furoh Pokemon Special Achievements Category:Characters